


玩弄一下77

by suchenran606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchenran606/pseuds/suchenran606
Summary: 闲来无事，作个死，玩弄一下707





	玩弄一下77

外面下着雨，Saeran打了电话回来说今晚住在店里，不回来了，被他哥嫂嘱咐了好几遍记得吃饭别着凉，才挂了电话。  
小两口自己在家，因为外面还打了雷，电脑也被MC强制关掉了。  
Saeyoung拉着她就窝在了暖桌下，夹住她的双腿，手绕过她的腋下环在背上，将她牢牢的固定在怀里。  
暖桌下面很热乎，加上MC身上软软的，他把头枕在她头顶，轻轻的摸着她的头发，觉得有点昏昏欲睡。  
MC靠在他胸前，手里拿着手机刷着聊天室。  
今天这场雨下的挺大，流星在聊天室里说忘记带伞，结果头发都被淋湿了。  
ZEN同样被困在排练室，遇到了他的两个粉丝，被围着要签名。  
Saeran发了一组花的照片，他把这些花都搬到屋里了，看得出来费了不少功夫。  
济希提前关了咖啡店在家里健身，主旻前几天出差一直不在线上。  
看着聊天室里大家的记录，MC没忍住笑了出来。  
Saeyoung把她往怀里搂了下，低下头来看着，“看到什么有意思的了？”  
MC放下手机，环住他的腰，埋头在他胸前蹭了蹭，“没有，看大家现在都过得很好，就觉得很开心。”  
他吻了下她的额头，看着她亮晶晶的眼睛又亲了下她的眼帘。“会不会无聊？”  
MC摇头，“怎么会？有你在，我可以什么都不干就这么一直待着，也不会觉得无聊。”  
她往上拱了拱，亲亲他的下巴，“宝贝你真好看，我一辈子都看不腻。”  
她一向喜欢表达对他的喜爱和赞赏，Saeyoung也从一开始心跳急剧加速脸上发红，变成现在心跳依然加速，表面却十分平稳，还能再夸回去。  
他咬了下她的鼻尖，“亲爱的，你才是最好看的。”  
MC笑出了声，“我们这样互夸是不是有点傻？”  
Saeyoung把她再搂过来点，头枕在她脖颈上，“哪有，我们是在说实话而已。”  
MC的手就顺着他的动作滑到他腰间，听着他在耳边的轻笑，就势挠了几下他腰间的软肉，引得他浑身发颤，一个翻身把她压在了下面，两手一起搔向她的痒痒肉，“嚯，调皮的小姑娘要受到正义的惩罚啦~”  
她眼泪都快被他给弄出来了，断断续续的笑着去拦他的手，“我错了……哈哈…我错了……别……别挠了……哈哈……”  
Saeyoung一手抓住她的手，一手动作不停，“求饶是没有用的~”  
MC要笑断气了，口中的津液来不及咽下差点呛到她，她咳嗽了两声，脸上笑得发红，“Saeyoung……坏蛋……！！哈咳咳……”  
眼看着她眼角都有一丝泪痕了，他才肯放开了她，抱在怀里任她轻轻捶着他的肩膀，“大坏蛋！”  
他搂着她的腰，贴着她的脸颊蹭，软乎乎的头发划过她的脸，有点痒。“大坏蛋可是很S的哦，尤其是欺负人的时候。”他咬了下她的脸蛋，留下一个清晰的牙印。  
惹得MC皱着脸一口咬在他鼻尖上，然后被他一把抱住，拿起手机“咔嚓”一张拍了张合影，发在了聊天室里，美其名曰给大家看一下“爱的印记”。  
流星：“我突然觉得晚饭吃不下去了……”  
ZEN：“同感……Saeyoung不要仗着MC喜欢你就欺负她啊。”  
Saeran：“今天不回去果然是对的。”  
济希：“你就继续惯着他吧……”  
Saeyoung看了眼手机，亲了下怀里人的脸蛋儿，“济希说你惯着我哎，亲爱的。”  
MC抬手揉着被他咬的那块脸颊，“从理论上来说，这句话不对。”  
“嗯？“Saeyoung搂着她脑袋在她肩膀上蹭着，他爱极了这种感觉。  
“惯着的意思是说无条件答应对方任何要求，包括不合理和很过分的那种。”MC的手改道去揉了揉他的脑袋，“真要说起来，你才是惯着我的那个吧。”  
Saeyoung看着她一个个的数，“陪我一起穿女装逛街，帮我打游戏排名，跑车拿来让我练手……”  
她一连说了好多个在他看来都是轻而易举就能做到的事，他有点忍不住笑意，然后把手往下，暗示性的摸了摸她的臀肉，“那我像这样？”他又用尖牙戳了戳她的脖颈，“还有这样，算不算是不合理或者过分的要求？”  
MC的脸慢慢涨红，伸手去戳他的胸，“你……”她耳垂红得像是要滴血一般，看的他心有些痒。  
一把将她抱住，手环住她的腰，埋在肩膀上深呼吸几下，“亲爱的……你这样我会很想欺负你的。”  
他试探着咬了下她的耳垂，舌尖舔着那处的软肉，牙尖戳弄着耳廓。  
MC抓住了他的衣襟，“你……平时也没少欺负……”  
Saeyoung笑出了声，将她抱的更紧，“那我可以继续吗？像这样一直欺负你。”  
她头又往下垂了些，露出了白皙的脖颈，诱惑着他一口咬下去，接着就能把她吞吃入腹。  
可能是他的目光过于灼热，MC缩了一下，又侧过头，把那处要害主动暴露在他面前，“你……明知故问……”  
他遵从自己的心意，一口咬了下去，引得身下人发出一声呻吟，却很乖巧的没有乱动，只是耸动的喉咙暴露出她有一丝不安。  
像是安抚猫咪一样，他轻抚着她的背脊，试图让她放松下来，故意放软了声线，“说嘛，我想听。”他知道她平时就拿他没办法，他撒娇的话就更是马上举手投降了。  
他的唇齿在她脖子上游走，手上动作不停，从后面探入了她的睡衣，抚上了她的背脊。  
MC果然认栽，轻声喘着，“这些不是什么……过分不合理的要求，你可以……一直欺负我……嗯！”  
Saeyoung一口叼住了她的喉结，女性这里并没有像男性那样突出来，却也一样敏感，她口中无意识发出呜咽，像是在讨饶，却没有得到该有的怜悯。  
他的牙齿轻轻磨蹭着她的皮肉，让她感觉自己就是一个被捕食者叼住的兔子，但他似乎不急着把她吃下去，反而很享受这个过程。  
“我这个礼拜的日常都有做。”他松口，起身将她打横抱起，“倒是亲爱的，今天份的'我爱你'还没有说哦。”  
MC用力呼吸几下，刚才那种感觉才消退下去，虽然她知道Saeyoung不会伤害自己，但那种要害被人咬住时的不安却没办法控制。  
他轻轻的把MC放到床上，然后欺身上前将她压住，来了个床咚。  
他的模样温柔极了，金色的眼里满是爱意，像是蜂蜜一般，甜的她整个人都软了。  
MC笑了出来，“你是怕我跑么？”她伸手勾住他的脖子，轻轻往下带，“我爱你呀，宝贝Saeyoung。”她张口叼住了他的眼镜，将其摘下。“今天可以我主动吗？”  
Saeyoung睁大了眼睛，有些惊讶，“你主动？”他似乎是想到了什么，勾起一抹笑，“好啊，”他俯下身在她脸上亲了一下，“那亲爱的可要对我温柔点~”说完后很顺从的躺到了她旁边。  
MC从床上爬起来，居高临下的看着他，摸了下鼻子，他这副模样，自己倒是有一点懂了，他为什么喜欢欺负人。  
“稍等我一下！”她转身去Saeyoung装小玩具的地方，拿了两个东西又回来，一个是手铐，一个是带着手指套的小跳蛋。  
Saeyoung嘴角的笑僵了一下，“亲爱的？”  
“放心，我有经验，不会弄疼你的。”MC信誓旦旦的保证，毕竟这两个东西在她身上也用了不止一次。  
Saeyoung咽了下唾沫，感觉搬起石头砸了自己的脚，“那个……”  
“咔嚓”一声，手铐就把他铐住了，他未说出口的话也被堵了回来。这手铐里面裹了一层柔软的毛，完全不用担心会伤到手。  
他的手被MC抬高至头顶，唇面抵上了一根微凉的手指，“乖，不要动哦。”  
她把指套套在了中指上，食指对她来说略大了点，按住跳蛋的开关启动，听着“嗡嗡”的声音，Saeyoung不禁往后缩了下，他好像体会到平时MC的感觉了……  
MC没有脱掉他的衣服，一身轻薄的睡衣贴在身上，虽然出了点汗却并没有感到不舒服。  
她把跳蛋贴在了他的小腹上，慢慢的向上游走，隔着布料带来更多的摩擦感，他开始觉得有点难熬了。  
“亲……亲爱的，要不你直接来？”Saeyoung试图挣扎一下。  
MC微微一笑，她刚玩上瘾，怎么可能接受，“没事，不做一下前戏，我怕一会儿受伤。”  
Saeyoung抽了下嘴角，这话怎么这么耳熟？  
她的手还在继续动作，隔着睡衣压在乳粒上，让他感觉从那处传来的一阵酥麻感，她解开他的扣子，把衣襟拉开，带着跳蛋，手指绕着他的乳粒打圈。  
“嗯……”他没忍住轻哼出声，这给了她很大的鼓舞，一条腿插在他两腿中间，一条腿向前屈着，俯身下去，看他额上一层薄汗，MC伸出舌头，舔了上去。  
“唔……！”她手上的力气似乎是大了些，把他乳粒的颜色都弄深了，跳蛋抵着那颗小红豆，不知疲倦的跳动着。  
他微张着嘴喘息着，面上染上了一层绯红，因为近视眯起来的眼睛上带着一丝朦胧，看起来诱人极了。  
MC咽了下唾沫，男色误人啊……  
她将带着跳蛋的那只手慢慢向下，在他腹肌处游走，他因为以前要出任务有保持训练，所以虽然比同龄男性看起来瘦一些，身材却是一点都不差的。  
他很乖，因为她说不要动所以一直强忍着，MC低下头吻上了他的唇，很软，有一点凉，她舌尖扫过他的唇齿，探入其中，他的口中有一点柠檬糖的味道，这是她做来给兄弟俩当零嘴的。  
她轻触着他的舌尖，勾缠着往外面带，用牙尖磨蹭着舌面。以往都是他长驱直入勾着她的共舞，像这样慢慢地感受对她来说还是第一次。  
跳蛋慢慢移到他肚脐上，绕着打了两圈，再沿着腰侧的人鱼线向上，贴上了他的耳垂。  
Saeyoung打了个寒颤，耳朵对他来说是个敏感的部位，偏生MC这时放过了他的唇，往另一边耳朵移了过去。  
那跳蛋在他耳后来回磨蹭着，他感觉有些不自在，刚要侧过头就被叼住了另侧的耳朵。  
“……嗯！”MC的小尖牙轻轻戳着他的软骨，对着他的耳蜗缓缓的呼气。  
“你下面在戳我哦，宝贝。”她另一只手隔着睡裤摸了下他的阳物，引出他一声低喘，“我一会儿会报复回来哦！MC。”  
她轻笑着伸出舌头细细的舔着他的耳朵，没有一寸放过，“好啊，不过得先等我玩够了，才轮到你。”  
所以你果然是在玩么……Saeyoung心里叹了口气，“好吧，那就希望我的小公主玩的开心~”他眯起了眼，让MC背后一凉。  
MC解开他睡裤上的绳子，一点点把裤子扯下去，露出他带着猫咪图案的内裤。  
她带着笑意啧了一声，“可爱的小猫咪，”她的手比他的又软又小，手掌贴在上面，顺时针轻轻磨蹭着，“想出来和姐姐打声招呼么？”  
她和Saeyoung同岁，生日却比他大几个月，平时都是互相叫爱称，但这个时候，她觉得叫姐姐也不错。  
Saeyoung耳朵一下就全红了，也不知是因为她的动作还是因为她的自称。  
她把跳蛋移到他内裤上，沿着那凸起地方的边缘来回磨蹭，他的身体一僵，口中压抑不住的发出一连串的喘息。  
他看起来真美味啊……像是一块草莓蛋糕，MC发出一声感慨，真想把他整个吃下去。  
她整个手覆了上去，上下滑动，中指上的跳蛋不断的刺激着他的柱身，让他把内裤抵出了一个明显的痕迹。  
另一只手则抚上了他的乳首，指腹拨弄着他的乳粒，“男生被这样碰，也会很舒服么？”  
她明显是注意到他的表情，调皮的弹了一下那已经挺起来的乳粒，开口问他。  
Saeyoung额上又出了一层汗，他不知道MC这是不是在他身上学来的恶趣味，又不能开口回答，不然怕是就忍不住声音了。  
MC坏心眼的凑近他耳朵，呼了口气，舌尖轻舔着他的耳蜗，“怎么不说话呀宝贝？”  
她轻笑间气息洒在他耳后，引得他一阵颤栗。“你……别闹……”他忍住身下传来的快感，硬是憋出几个字。  
“噗……”MC含住他的耳垂，整个人覆了上去，因为在家，她没有穿胸衣，胸前那片柔软直接贴在了他身上，动一下就能感觉到明显的触感。  
“宝贝你真可爱。”她磨着他的耳垂，一句换一个称呼，“亲爱的，宝贝，心肝儿，甜心，Saeyoung，我好爱你啊。”  
她像是喝了酒似的有点飘，慢慢的，她的唇齿向下，一口含住了他的乳首，温热的口腔包裹着他的乳肉，舌尖灵活的挑弄着他的敏感，牙齿间或在他乳肉上轻轻刮过，配合着身下的动作，时而用力一吮。  
听着身下人隐忍的喘息呻吟，她满意极了。手也带着跳蛋向下，在他大腿上游走。  
可能是之前出任务扮女装时候处理过，他的体毛很少，摸起来光溜溜的，让她都有点羡慕。她贴着大腿根往下，抚着他大腿内侧的软肉，唇齿也跟着向下，落在他腹部。  
因为身体用力，腹部的肌肉已经很硬了，MC感觉到身下的触感，手就不受控制的摸了上去，一边摸还一边赞叹，“宝贝你身材真好。”  
她觉得自己现在的表情肯定像一只饿急了的色狼，咽了下唾沫，她俯下身吻了上去，在上面留下一排小小的牙印。  
Saeyoung扭动了几下，带动手上的手铐发出“咔啦咔啦”的声音，MC在他肚脐上舔了几圈，又吸了一口，全当做是安慰了，他腰侧那里也被她啃了个遍，一片带着津液的牙印，看起来凄惨的有点色情。  
她保持着这个动作，胸部却蹭到了他身下挺立了许久的阳物，抬起头看着他带了些羞涩的表情，她勾起嘴角，挺着胸故意又蹭了几下。  
“……！”Saeyoung呼吸加重，频率却有所降低，他在想一会儿是不是要给这个调皮的女孩一点教训。  
MC没有体会到他的心情，她一把拽掉他被撑得快要变形的内裤，把中指上的跳蛋摘掉，直接用手覆了上去，将他的根部裹住，“小猫咪，来打个招呼？”  
她垂下头，在顶端亲了一下，这种要害被人抓住的感觉，加上被喜欢的人亲吻那里的刺激，直接让他大脑当机了，这一瞬间他脑子里闪过的念头居然是还好之前有洗过澡。  
MC像只猫似的，伸出舌头一口口舔着，舌面有些粗糙，舌尖却很柔软，让他感受到两种不同的刺激。  
顶端溢出一些白色的浊液，被她舔进嘴里，他急得差点坐起来，“M……MC！那个不能吃！”  
“嗯？”MC食指轻轻拨弄了下他的囊袋，让他直接僵住了，又被她按了回去，“不要动~”  
Saeyoung感觉自己的脸都快烧着了，只好又顺着她躺了回去，“那个……不能吃，很脏。”  
MC用手掌慢慢裹住了柱身，感觉到手下那物的跳动，轻轻的磨蹭几下，“乖一点，别乱动。”她撩起耳侧的头发，低下头去，将顶端含了下去。  
他深吸口气，把想要射精的欲望强压下去，那种感觉太过美妙，口腔的柔软包裹着他的顶端，舌尖扫过柱身上的青筋，绕着纹路一点点的舔过，还不熟练，牙齿偶尔会刮到他，引起他倒抽了一阵冷气，嘴里说着别，身下那物却诚实的越发硬挺。  
他抓住了头顶的床单，呼吸愈发急促，额发已经被汗水打湿，他感觉到那物被她包裹在口中，长度上大概让她有些不适，喉咙在不停的耸动着，含着他的顶端不停的吮吸，让他有些忍不住想要挺腰让她再含的多一些，但是理智告诉他不能伤到她，就强忍着欲望，开口时嗓音都有些哑了，“亲爱的，吐出来……”  
MC没有注意到他的隐忍，他的声音听得她腰差点软下去，她想听到他更多的声音，便试探着又往里面含了一些。  
似乎是到了极限，她停下动作，慢慢往外吐出些，在他松了口气的同时，又含了进去，还用了些力气吮了一下。  
Saeyoung呼吸一窒，他觉得自己迟早得死在她手里，身下已经涨得发疼了，小姑娘还不知死活的勾他的火。  
她给他口了一会儿，腮帮有些酸疼，为难的把那物吐了出来，小口的舔着他的柱身，“唔……怎么还不射？”  
他看着她拖起胸前那两团浑圆，凑近他的下身，“这样试试……？”  
雪白的胸脯和他深色的阳物形成了鲜明的对比，看在他眼里更是种刺激，几乎是贴上去的同时，他就在她胸前泄了出来。  
MC还有些懵，下意识抬手摸了下胸前的浊液，又闻了一下手，“味道还可以呀。”  
她抬起头，看着已经坐起来双手脱离捆绑状态的Saeyoung，才意识到自己好像要玩脱了。  
“玩够了？亲爱的MC？”  
完了他连波浪线都没了……MC咽了下唾沫，主动凑过去亲他，“宝贝~”  
Saeyoung搂着她一个翻身压了过去，居高临下的看着她，“你玩够了，可就轮到我了。”


End file.
